Peddie Love Story House of Anubis
by Fanartist33
Summary: This is a Peddie story about a possible prom that could have appened in House of Anubis! This is my first story so I hope you like it!


Prom day, Eddie is in his room talking to Fabian about their girlfriends.

'I hope Patricia like my suit my dad said that it was a family herance so I've to use it but I think it's kinda silly' said Eddie looking into the mirror.

'Leave it dude, you look cool, I'm sure Patricia will like that.' aswered Fabian. 'So, do you think Nina is gonna like me?'

'Sure...' said Eddie looking to his phone. 'Patrica just texted me, the girls are ready! Let's go!'

They leave the room and go to the end of the stairs waiting for the girls. Nina and Patrica get out of Nina's room and start come down the stairs.

'wow...' said Eddie and Fabian amased with the girls.

'You.. You look amasing' said Fabian to Nina when they get down stairs.

'Thanks! You look amasing too' said Nina smiling to Fabian and holding his hand. 'Come on let's go, I promise Amber I would dance at least one dance with you!'

They leave the house leting Eddie and Patricia alone.

'wow... You look like gorgeous, Yaker! 'said Eddie looking to Patrica.

'Yeah... Next time try not to look so surprised' said Patricia laughting to Eddie.

'oh... I... I didn't..' said Eddie trying to explain himself.

'It's okay, let's go!' said Patrica smiling and holding Eddie's hand.

They go to the prom.

'Hi guys!' said Amber 'wow, you're so cute Patricia!'

'Thanks I guess!' said Patricia.

'I couldn't agreed more!' said Eddie touching Patricia's hand 'Come on let's dance!'

'Okay, but only one dance!' said Patrica.

'Alright, since that's a slow dance!' said Eddie smilling to Patricia that looked at him laughting.

They took the dance floor. Then, a slow and romantic music starts to play. Patricia raps her arms around Eddie and they smile to eich other dancing.

'Sorry about before, Patrica. I really didn't mean it that way!' said Eddie.

'Just leave it! it's okay I know what you meant, I was just messing with you, sucker!' said Patricia smilling

'Hey! Well, I was just messing with you too, Yaker! You don't look gorgeous... you look amasing!' said Eddie getting close to Patrica 'Really amasing!'

Eddie kisses Patrica and Patricia kisses him back. Little time later they slip up.

'Patrica?' said Eddie looking at her in the eyes.

'Yeah?' said Patrica.

'I never felt this way before. The first time I saw you I knew we were mean to be and... I love you, Sucker!' said Eddie laughting.

'I love you too, Yaker!' said Patrica smilling

'You do?!' said Eddie exploding with hapiness

'Off course I do, why are you so surprised?' said Patrica looking at him in love

'It's just... I've never said this to any other girl and I was really nervous and I didn't know if you felt the same way and you could get scared or embaressed or a bomb could have explosed or the school could be on fire or-' Patrica interrompted Eddie kissing him.

'I love you, never dought of that okay?' said Patricia holding Eddie's hand.

'Okay... I promise. I love you so much Patricia.' said Eddie more calm.

They kiss and continue to dance.

After the prom Patricia and Eddie go to the house and stay talking in the holley.

'So, I guess I see you tomorrow?' said Eddie.

'Eddie, this where the BEST night of my life. I've never have danced a slow with a guy or dress like this for more than one hour...' they laught 'I just wanted to say "thanks" for everything that you've been doing for me. I know it ain't easy to be my boyfriend.' said Patrica.

'Patrica, I sould be the one be grateful for be with you! When I got here everybody thowght that I was a daddy boy and didn't have any problems and you made my realise that I'm so much more than that and that's all thanks to you!' said Eddie smilling and holding Patrica's hands 'You're my everything, Patrica! thanks for that!'

'You're so sweet, Eddie!' said Patricia smilling and browching

'And you're amasing, Patricia!' said Eddie.

They kiss again.

'See you tomorrow, Yaker!' said Eddie smilling at Patricia

'Bye, Sucker!' said Patrica laughting

They both go to their rooms thinking about that prom... The best day of their life!


End file.
